The Longest Day Ever
by GalexyDefender
Summary: When two neighbors find each other, they fall in love. Warning so touching.
1. now we meet

** WARNING:**

**OK! Galaxy here! Or whoever you think I am? Anyways, This story is going to be focused on a ROMANTIC COMEDY! (For those of you who can't handle a romantic/comedy/action/thing you must leave now)**

**Duncan: Bye!**

**Not you! You're already in the story!**

**Courtney: Well I for one can handle it! Unlike Mr. Softy over there!**

**Oh shut up you two and listen to the story! Anyways this is Courtney's point of view**

* * *

****Courtney's POV:

I woke up this morning to hear the sound of Hannah Montana. My 6 year old sister, Lindsay, was watching it ALL NIGHT.I AM 10 YEARS OLDER THAN HER! THAT MOVIE IS L-A-M-E! But, since me and Lindsay sleep in the same room, I had to move to the couch." Ughh." I was super tired. "COURTNEY! I THINK THE T.V'S BROKEN!" I heard Lindsay Scream. "THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THAT STUPID HANNAH MONTANA ALL NIGHT!" I screamed back. I heard Lindsay start sobbing. Since I was the only one who took care of Lindsay (My mom and dad went out to a happy hour one night and my dad got really drunk, He tried to drive home but killed my mom and got himself arrested for life.) I had to soothe her. But every time I tried she got louder and louder. All of a sudden I got a knock at the door. "hey can you keep it down here? I can hear that sob story through my head phones." The guy said. Even though we were neighbors I didn't know him. But he was very attractive to me. He had green dyed hair, piercings, a dog collar, and a skull shirt with jeans.

"And umm who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Duncan, and who are little miss princess?" he asked in a condescending way. It made me smaller on the inside instead of being the tall person I am on the inside, usually doing things by myself.

"My name is Courtney, nice to meet you...Duncan"

"Pleasures all mine **_princess_** " He said. That made me blush on the inside but I wanted to play hard to get so, I just scowled at him.

"Bye Duncan. See you next time there's a loud noise."

"Bye...Princess!" He ran away from the door but not fast enough to not hear me curse at him. I went into Lindsay's Room/My room and plopped on my bottom bunk.

"You're welcome" Lindsay said as she looked at her fingers.

I blushed.

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"I just now met her and I think she's cool. She's feisty and is really sweet too. It's odd but you know me." I said to my roommate, DJ.

"No you don't think she's cool!"

"yes I do, and nothing more."

"You"

"No"

"LOVE"

"NOO!"

"HER!"

I gave him a stern look then said, "maybe I do! But If so..WHY DO YOU CARE!?"

"Because I'm your room-mate!"DJ replied. I then put up my middle finger and walked out the door. I think DJ ignored the whole middle finger thing because he then said, "Were are you going?" " I'm going for a walk!"

"OK THEN IM GOING TO GET CHINESE FOOD! YOU WANT THE USUAL?"

"YEAH THAT"S FINE!"

I didn't exactly know why we were screaming, but I got my leather jacket and headed out.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

After Lindsay and me had a hug battle about how I "didn't" like Duncan. So to clear my mind I went for a walk. "GET ME SOME SOUP WHILE YOUR OUT!" Lindsay screamed from across the hallway. "OK!" I screamed back. I put on a little jacket with a heart on the chest pocket and left. There was a cold wind it nipped at my nose. I giggled smiled and hopped off my porch…only to see Duncan. "Hey, YOU, were are you going?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just going for a walk in the woods. Princess"

"I was…just about to go there too…" I said sheepishly. I couldn't hold back my huge blush. It was normal red. I think Duncan noticed because he then said "So you wanna walk with me then?" I blushed even harder. "Well since I have nothing better to do." I saw him smirk. He grabbed my hand and ran into the woods. Once he stopped I slapped his cheek he then picked me up (bridal style) and threw me into a pile of leaves. "AH!" I screamed… but in a happy way. I pulled him in with me. I felt his body press against mine and his hot breath on my face. I started to blush…DEEPLY. "D-Duncan." I said. He didn't say anything. He just moved his mouth closer to mine. Until finally he moved to my ear and said "…Your it!" he's such a child. He jumped out and ran away to a cave. Luckily I saw him before he disappeared. I darted after him. I slowed my pace when I found no one was there.

Duncan's POV:

I was hiding behind a boulder near the entrance. I saw Courtney acting like she couldn't find out where she was. So, being the type of person I am I decided to scare her even more by calmly saying her nickname (witch I made) "Princess…Princess…Princess!" I said. I snickered a little in-between the calls. Luckily for me this cave was fragile and the echoes made some rocks cave us in. I have to be truthful, I jumped a little when that happened, and I went out from behind the boulder. There were little pebbles on me o I brushed them off when I came out. I think Courtney must've thought I got hurt because she dashed over to my side and held my face with her hands. Her hands were warm. And her big onyx eyes looking into mine. "Oh my gosh Duncan are you ok?!" I heard her say with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine! And you princess?" I said. I may have crossed the line.

"DUNCAN! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED."

"Well I do ok?!" she said. I could see she was about to cry. No-ones ever cared about me like this since DJ thought I drowned. "Courtney..Are you ok?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment "You…Said my name!" she was shocked and happy at the same time. "but why didn't you just call me princess like you did and hour ago?"

.

.

.

I then said nothing I would never regret " because… I love you."

** WARNING:**

**OK! Galaxy here! Or whoever you think I am? Anyways, This story is going to be focused on a ROMANTIC COMEDY! (For those of you who can't handle a romantic/comedy/action/thing you must leave now)**

**Duncan: Bye!**

**Not you! You're already in the story!**

**Courtney: Well I for one can handle it! Unlike Mr. Softy over there!**

**Oh shut up you two and listen to the story! Anyways this is Courtney's point of view**

* * *

****Courtney's POV:

I woke up this morning to hear the sound of Hannah Montana. My 6 year old sister, Lindsay, was watching it ALL NIGHT.I AM 10 YEARS OLDER THAN HER! THAT MOVIE IS L-A-M-E! But, since me and Lindsay sleep in the same room, I had to move to the couch." Ughh." I was super tired. "COURTNEY! I THINK THE T.V'S BROKEN!" I heard Lindsay Scream. "THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THAT STUPID HANNAH MONTANA ALL NIGHT!" I screamed back. I heard Lindsay start sobbing. Since I was the only one who took care of Lindsay (My mom and dad went out to a happy hour one night and my dad got really drunk, He tried to drive home but killed my mom and got himself arrested for life.) I had to soothe her. But every time I tried she got louder and louder. All of a sudden I got a knock at the door. "hey can you keep it down here? I can hear that sob story through my head phones." The guy said. Even though we were neighbors I didn't know him. But he was very attractive to me. He had green dyed hair, piercings, a dog collar, and a skull shirt with jeans.

"And umm who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Duncan, and who are little miss princess?" he asked in a condescending way. It made me smaller on the inside instead of being the tall person I am on the inside, usually doing things by myself.

"My name is Courtney, nice to meet you...Duncan"

"Pleasures all mine **_princess_** " He said. That made me blush on the inside but I wanted to play hard to get so, I just scowled at him.

"Bye Duncan. See you next time there's a loud noise."

"Bye...Princess!" He ran away from the door but not fast enough to not hear me curse at him. I went into Lindsay's Room/My room and plopped on my bottom bunk.

"You're welcome" Lindsay said as she looked at her fingers.

I blushed.

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"I just now met her and I think she's cool. She's feisty and is really sweet too. It's odd but you know me." I said to my roommate, DJ.

"No you don't think she's cool!"

"yes I do, and nothing more."

"You"

"No"

"LOVE"

"NOO!"

"HER!"

I gave him a stern look then said, "maybe I do! But If so..WHY DO YOU CARE!?"

"Because I'm your room-mate!"DJ replied. I then put up my middle finger and walked out the door. I think DJ ignored the whole middle finger thing because he then said, "Were are you going?" " I'm going for a walk!"

"OK THEN IM GOING TO GET CHINESE FOOD! YOU WANT THE USUAL?"

"YEAH THAT"S FINE!"

I didn't exactly know why we were screaming, but I got my leather jacket and headed out.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

After Lindsay and me had a hug battle about how I "didn't" like Duncan. So to clear my mind I went for a walk. "GET ME SOME SOUP WHILE YOUR OUT!" Lindsay screamed from across the hallway. "OK!" I screamed back. I put on a little jacket with a heart on the chest pocket and left. There was a cold wind it nipped at my nose. I giggled smiled and hopped off my porch…only to see Duncan. "Hey, YOU, were are you going?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just going for a walk in the woods. Princess"

"I was…just about to go there too…" I said sheepishly. I couldn't hold back my huge blush. It was normal red. I think Duncan noticed because he then said "So you wanna walk with me then?" I blushed even harder. "Well since I have nothing better to do." I saw him smirk. He grabbed my hand and ran into the woods. Once he stopped I slapped his cheek he then picked me up (bridal style) and threw me into a pile of leaves. "AH!" I screamed… but in a happy way. I pulled him in with me. I felt his body press against mine and his hot breath on my face. I started to blush…DEEPLY. "D-Duncan." I said. He didn't say anything. He just moved his mouth closer to mine. Until finally he moved to my ear and said "…Your it!" he's such a child. He jumped out and ran away to a cave. Luckily I saw him before he disappeared. I darted after him. I slowed my pace when I found no one was there.

Duncan's POV:

I was hiding behind a boulder near the entrance. I saw Courtney acting like she couldn't find out where she was. So, being the type of person I am I decided to scare her even more by calmly saying her nickname (witch I made) "Princess…Princess…Princess!" I said. I snickered a little in-between the calls. Luckily for me this cave was fragile and the echoes made some rocks cave us in. I have to be truthful, I jumped a little when that happened, and I went out from behind the boulder. There were little pebbles on me o I brushed them off when I came out. I think Courtney must've thought I got hurt because she dashed over to my side and held my face with her hands. Her hands were warm. And her big onyx eyes looking into mine. "Oh my gosh Duncan are you ok?!" I heard her say with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine! And you princess?" I said. I may have crossed the line.

"DUNCAN! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED."

"Well I do ok?!" she said. I could see she was about to cry. No-ones ever cared about me like this since DJ thought I drowned. "Courtney..Are you ok?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment "You…Said my name!" she was shocked and happy at the same time. "but why didn't you just call me princess like you did and hour ago?"

.

.

.

I then said nothing I would never regret " because… I love you."

** WOW! WAY TO MAKE A PUNK FEEL GUSHY!**

**Duncan: I have some words to say to galaxy**

***screams curse words at me***

**HEY! YOU DO KNOW I CAN DELETE YOUR CHARACTER!**

**Duncan: *utters something* fine**

**Courtney: Stop being a butt galaxy!**

**I'M NOT A BUTT! I JUST LIKE TELLING THE COLD TRUTH TO SOME PEOPLE**

**Cody: Umm hello are you gonna finish this authors note?**

**Oh right! next part coming up! rated T for this next part! (maybe M I'm not sure!)**

Courtney's POV:

I choked. Not because I didn't like him. But because I was astonished. I moved my face closer to his, until I finally kissed him. His eyes widened, then slowly closed. I moved me head away, but he pulled me back in. We couldn't stop the kiss. Then he slid his tongue into my mouth. I slid mine into his. We made out for five minutes. We stepped away to catch our breath. Duncan pulled out a knife and dug us out. "Wait you had that all along?!" I shouted frustrated at him.

"I know, but if I dug us out to early we would have had to stop our kiss." He said seductively. All I could do at that time was blush. "Till tomorrow… Princess" Duncan sang and then he ran home

Authors POV:

So Duncan and Courtney were boyfriend and girlfriend, then they got married and had a baby. They named HER Gwen. Lindsay and DJ became best buds forever (I'm not joking) and every kept living their lives. Until Heather (an arch enemy to everyone) killed Duncan and Courtney… Heather is no burning down in hell while her flesh slowly gets ripped off by the demons that used to be her soul (I was mad when I wrote this part). DJ and Lindsay soon got married in their 30's and had a baby named Zoey (TDROTI).

**WOW! I know my writing sucks but on word this is like 5 pages so plz review something nice!**

**Duncan:keep that in mind viewers..AND NO TABOO WORDS!**


	2. walk in the woods

** WARNING:**

**OK! Galaxy here! Or whoever you think I am? Anyways, This story is going to be focused on a ROMANTIC COMEDY! (For those of you who can't handle a romantic/comedy/action/thing you must leave now)**

**Duncan: Bye!**

**Not you! You're already in the story!**

**Courtney: Well I for one can handle it! Unlike Mr. Softy over there!**

**Oh shut up you two and listen to the story! Anyways this is Courtney's point of view**

* * *

****Courtney's POV:

I woke up this morning to hear the sound of Hannah Montana. My 6 year old sister, Lindsay, was watching it ALL NIGHT.I AM 10 YEARS OLDER THAN HER! THAT MOVIE IS L-A-M-E! But, since me and Lindsay sleep in the same room, I had to move to the couch." Ughh." I was super tired. "COURTNEY! I THINK THE T.V'S BROKEN!" I heard Lindsay Scream. "THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THAT STUPID HANNAH MONTANA ALL NIGHT!" I screamed back. I heard Lindsay start sobbing. Since I was the only one who took care of Lindsay (My mom and dad went out to a happy hour one night and my dad got really drunk, He tried to drive home but killed my mom and got himself arrested for life.) I had to soothe her. But every time I tried she got louder and louder. All of a sudden I got a knock at the door. "hey can you keep it down here? I can hear that sob story through my head phones." The guy said. Even though we were neighbors I didn't know him. But he was very attractive to me. He had green dyed hair, piercings, a dog collar, and a skull shirt with jeans.

"And umm who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Duncan, and who are little miss princess?" he asked in a condescending way. It made me smaller on the inside instead of being the tall person I am on the inside, usually doing things by myself.

"My name is Courtney, nice to meet you...Duncan"

"Pleasures all mine **_princess_** " He said. That made me blush on the inside but I wanted to play hard to get so, I just scowled at him.

"Bye Duncan. See you next time there's a loud noise."

"Bye...Princess!" He ran away from the door but not fast enough to not hear me curse at him. I went into Lindsay's Room/My room and plopped on my bottom bunk.

"You're welcome" Lindsay said as she looked at her fingers.

I blushed.

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"I just now met her and I think she's cool. She's feisty and is really sweet too. It's odd but you know me." I said to my roommate, DJ.

"No you don't think she's cool!"

"yes I do, and nothing more."

"You"

"No"

"LOVE"

"NOO!"

"HER!"

I gave him a stern look then said, "maybe I do! But If so..WHY DO YOU CARE!?"

"Because I'm your room-mate!"DJ replied. I then put up my middle finger and walked out the door. I think DJ ignored the whole middle finger thing because he then said, "Were are you going?" " I'm going for a walk!"

"OK THEN IM GOING TO GET CHINESE FOOD! YOU WANT THE USUAL?"

"YEAH THAT"S FINE!"

I didn't exactly know why we were screaming, but I got my leather jacket and headed out.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

After Lindsay and me had a hug battle about how I "didn't" like Duncan. So to clear my mind I went for a walk. "GET ME SOME SOUP WHILE YOUR OUT!" Lindsay screamed from across the hallway. "OK!" I screamed back. I put on a little jacket with a heart on the chest pocket and left. There was a cold wind it nipped at my nose. I giggled smiled and hopped off my porch…only to see Duncan. "Hey, YOU, were are you going?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just going for a walk in the woods. Princess"

"I was…just about to go there too…" I said sheepishly. I couldn't hold back my huge blush. It was normal red. I think Duncan noticed because he then said "So you wanna walk with me then?" I blushed even harder. "Well since I have nothing better to do." I saw him smirk. He grabbed my hand and ran into the woods. Once he stopped I slapped his cheek he then picked me up (bridal style) and threw me into a pile of leaves. "AH!" I screamed… but in a happy way. I pulled him in with me. I felt his body press against mine and his hot breath on my face. I started to blush…DEEPLY. "D-Duncan." I said. He didn't say anything. He just moved his mouth closer to mine. Until finally he moved to my ear and said "…Your it!" he's such a child. He jumped out and ran away to a cave. Luckily I saw him before he disappeared. I darted after him. I slowed my pace when I found no one was there.

Duncan's POV:

I was hiding behind a boulder near the entrance. I saw Courtney acting like she couldn't find out where she was. So, being the type of person I am I decided to scare her even more by calmly saying her nickname (witch I made) "Princess…Princess…Princess!" I said. I snickered a little in-between the calls. Luckily for me this cave was fragile and the echoes made some rocks cave us in. I have to be truthful, I jumped a little when that happened, and I went out from behind the boulder. There were little pebbles on me o I brushed them off when I came out. I think Courtney must've thought I got hurt because she dashed over to my side and held my face with her hands. Her hands were warm. And her big onyx eyes looking into mine. "Oh my gosh Duncan are you ok?!" I heard her say with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine! And you princess?" I said. I may have crossed the line.

"DUNCAN! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED."

"Well I do ok?!" she said. I could see she was about to cry. No-ones ever cared about me like this since DJ thought I drowned. "Courtney..Are you ok?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment "You…Said my name!" she was shocked and happy at the same time. "but why didn't you just call me princess like you did and hour ago?"

.

.

.

I then said nothing I would never regret " because… I love you."

** WARNING:**

**OK! Galaxy here! Or whoever you think I am? Anyways, This story is going to be focused on a ROMANTIC COMEDY! (For those of you who can't handle a romantic/comedy/action/thing you must leave now)**

**Duncan: Bye!**

**Not you! You're already in the story!**

**Courtney: Well I for one can handle it! Unlike Mr. Softy over there!**

**Oh shut up you two and listen to the story! Anyways this is Courtney's point of view**

* * *

****Courtney's POV:

I woke up this morning to hear the sound of Hannah Montana. My 6 year old sister, Lindsay, was watching it ALL NIGHT.I AM 10 YEARS OLDER THAN HER! THAT MOVIE IS L-A-M-E! But, since me and Lindsay sleep in the same room, I had to move to the couch." Ughh." I was super tired. "COURTNEY! I THINK THE T.V'S BROKEN!" I heard Lindsay Scream. "THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THAT STUPID HANNAH MONTANA ALL NIGHT!" I screamed back. I heard Lindsay start sobbing. Since I was the only one who took care of Lindsay (My mom and dad went out to a happy hour one night and my dad got really drunk, He tried to drive home but killed my mom and got himself arrested for life.) I had to soothe her. But every time I tried she got louder and louder. All of a sudden I got a knock at the door. "hey can you keep it down here? I can hear that sob story through my head phones." The guy said. Even though we were neighbors I didn't know him. But he was very attractive to me. He had green dyed hair, piercings, a dog collar, and a skull shirt with jeans.

"And umm who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Duncan, and who are little miss princess?" he asked in a condescending way. It made me smaller on the inside instead of being the tall person I am on the inside, usually doing things by myself.

"My name is Courtney, nice to meet you...Duncan"

"Pleasures all mine **_princess_** " He said. That made me blush on the inside but I wanted to play hard to get so, I just scowled at him.

"Bye Duncan. See you next time there's a loud noise."

"Bye...Princess!" He ran away from the door but not fast enough to not hear me curse at him. I went into Lindsay's Room/My room and plopped on my bottom bunk.

"You're welcome" Lindsay said as she looked at her fingers.

I blushed.

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"I just now met her and I think she's cool. She's feisty and is really sweet too. It's odd but you know me." I said to my roommate, DJ.

"No you don't think she's cool!"

"yes I do, and nothing more."

"You"

"No"

"LOVE"

"NOO!"

"HER!"

I gave him a stern look then said, "maybe I do! But If so..WHY DO YOU CARE!?"

"Because I'm your room-mate!"DJ replied. I then put up my middle finger and walked out the door. I think DJ ignored the whole middle finger thing because he then said, "Were are you going?" " I'm going for a walk!"

"OK THEN IM GOING TO GET CHINESE FOOD! YOU WANT THE USUAL?"

"YEAH THAT"S FINE!"

I didn't exactly know why we were screaming, but I got my leather jacket and headed out.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

After Lindsay and me had a hug battle about how I "didn't" like Duncan. So to clear my mind I went for a walk. "GET ME SOME SOUP WHILE YOUR OUT!" Lindsay screamed from across the hallway. "OK!" I screamed back. I put on a little jacket with a heart on the chest pocket and left. There was a cold wind it nipped at my nose. I giggled smiled and hopped off my porch…only to see Duncan. "Hey, YOU, were are you going?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just going for a walk in the woods. Princess"

"I was…just about to go there too…" I said sheepishly. I couldn't hold back my huge blush. It was normal red. I think Duncan noticed because he then said "So you wanna walk with me then?" I blushed even harder. "Well since I have nothing better to do." I saw him smirk. He grabbed my hand and ran into the woods. Once he stopped I slapped his cheek he then picked me up (bridal style) and threw me into a pile of leaves. "AH!" I screamed… but in a happy way. I pulled him in with me. I felt his body press against mine and his hot breath on my face. I started to blush…DEEPLY. "D-Duncan." I said. He didn't say anything. He just moved his mouth closer to mine. Until finally he moved to my ear and said "…Your it!" he's such a child. He jumped out and ran away to a cave. Luckily I saw him before he disappeared. I darted after him. I slowed my pace when I found no one was there.

Duncan's POV:

I was hiding behind a boulder near the entrance. I saw Courtney acting like she couldn't find out where she was. So, being the type of person I am I decided to scare her even more by calmly saying her nickname (witch I made) "Princess…Princess…Princess!" I said. I snickered a little in-between the calls. Luckily for me this cave was fragile and the echoes made some rocks cave us in. I have to be truthful, I jumped a little when that happened, and I went out from behind the boulder. There were little pebbles on me o I brushed them off when I came out. I think Courtney must've thought I got hurt because she dashed over to my side and held my face with her hands. Her hands were warm. And her big onyx eyes looking into mine. "Oh my gosh Duncan are you ok?!" I heard her say with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine! And you princess?" I said. I may have crossed the line.

"DUNCAN! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED."

"Well I do ok?!" she said. I could see she was about to cry. No-ones ever cared about me like this since DJ thought I drowned. "Courtney..Are you ok?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment "You…Said my name!" she was shocked and happy at the same time. "but why didn't you just call me princess like you did and hour ago?"

.

.

.

I then said nothing I would never regret " because… I love you."

** WOW! WAY TO MAKE A PUNK FEEL GUSHY!**

**Duncan: I have some words to say to galaxy**

***screams curse words at me***

**HEY! YOU DO KNOW I CAN DELETE YOUR CHARACTER!**

**Duncan: *utters something* fine**

**Courtney: Stop being a butt galaxy!**

**I'M NOT A BUTT! I JUST LIKE TELLING THE COLD TRUTH TO SOME PEOPLE**

**Cody: Umm hello are you gonna finish this authors note?**

**Oh right! next part coming up! rated T for this next part! (maybe M I'm not sure!)**

Courtney's POV:

I choked. Not because I didn't like him. But because I was astonished. I moved my face closer to his, until I finally kissed him. His eyes widened, then slowly closed. I moved me head away, but he pulled me back in. We couldn't stop the kiss. Then he slid his tongue into my mouth. I slid mine into his. We made out for five minutes. We stepped away to catch our breath. Duncan pulled out a knife and dug us out. "Wait you had that all along?!" I shouted frustrated at him.

"I know, but if I dug us out to early we would have had to stop our kiss." He said seductively. All I could do at that time was blush. "Till tomorrow… Princess" Duncan sang and then he ran home

Authors POV:

So Duncan and Courtney were boyfriend and girlfriend, then they got married and had a baby. They named HER Gwen. Lindsay and DJ became best buds forever (I'm not joking) and every kept living their lives. Until Heather (an arch enemy to everyone) killed Duncan and Courtney… Heather is no burning down in hell while her flesh slowly gets ripped off by the demons that used to be her soul (I was mad when I wrote this part). DJ and Lindsay soon got married in their 30's and had a baby named Zoey (TDROTI).

**WOW! I know my writing sucks but on word this is like 5 pages so plz review something nice!**

**Duncan:keep that in mind viewers..AND NO TABOO WORDS!**


	3. a new leaf

** WARNING:**

**OK! Galaxy here! Or whoever you think I am? Anyways, This story is going to be focused on a ROMANTIC COMEDY! (For those of you who can't handle a romantic/comedy/action/thing you must leave now)**

**Duncan: Bye!**

**Not you! You're already in the story!**

**Courtney: Well I for one can handle it! Unlike Mr. Softy over there!**

**Oh shut up you two and listen to the story! Anyways this is Courtney's point of view**

* * *

****Courtney's POV:

I woke up this morning to hear the sound of Hannah Montana. My 6 year old sister, Lindsay, was watching it ALL NIGHT.I AM 10 YEARS OLDER THAN HER! THAT MOVIE IS L-A-M-E! But, since me and Lindsay sleep in the same room, I had to move to the couch." Ughh." I was super tired. "COURTNEY! I THINK THE T.V'S BROKEN!" I heard Lindsay Scream. "THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THAT STUPID HANNAH MONTANA ALL NIGHT!" I screamed back. I heard Lindsay start sobbing. Since I was the only one who took care of Lindsay (My mom and dad went out to a happy hour one night and my dad got really drunk, He tried to drive home but killed my mom and got himself arrested for life.) I had to soothe her. But every time I tried she got louder and louder. All of a sudden I got a knock at the door. "hey can you keep it down here? I can hear that sob story through my head phones." The guy said. Even though we were neighbors I didn't know him. But he was very attractive to me. He had green dyed hair, piercings, a dog collar, and a skull shirt with jeans.

"And umm who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Duncan, and who are little miss princess?" he asked in a condescending way. It made me smaller on the inside instead of being the tall person I am on the inside, usually doing things by myself.

"My name is Courtney, nice to meet you...Duncan"

"Pleasures all mine **_princess_** " He said. That made me blush on the inside but I wanted to play hard to get so, I just scowled at him.

"Bye Duncan. See you next time there's a loud noise."

"Bye...Princess!" He ran away from the door but not fast enough to not hear me curse at him. I went into Lindsay's Room/My room and plopped on my bottom bunk.

"You're welcome" Lindsay said as she looked at her fingers.

I blushed.

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"I just now met her and I think she's cool. She's feisty and is really sweet too. It's odd but you know me." I said to my roommate, DJ.

"No you don't think she's cool!"

"yes I do, and nothing more."

"You"

"No"

"LOVE"

"NOO!"

"HER!"

I gave him a stern look then said, "maybe I do! But If so..WHY DO YOU CARE!?"

"Because I'm your room-mate!"DJ replied. I then put up my middle finger and walked out the door. I think DJ ignored the whole middle finger thing because he then said, "Were are you going?" " I'm going for a walk!"

"OK THEN IM GOING TO GET CHINESE FOOD! YOU WANT THE USUAL?"

"YEAH THAT"S FINE!"

I didn't exactly know why we were screaming, but I got my leather jacket and headed out.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

After Lindsay and me had a hug battle about how I "didn't" like Duncan. So to clear my mind I went for a walk. "GET ME SOME SOUP WHILE YOUR OUT!" Lindsay screamed from across the hallway. "OK!" I screamed back. I put on a little jacket with a heart on the chest pocket and left. There was a cold wind it nipped at my nose. I giggled smiled and hopped off my porch…only to see Duncan. "Hey, YOU, were are you going?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just going for a walk in the woods. Princess"

"I was…just about to go there too…" I said sheepishly. I couldn't hold back my huge blush. It was normal red. I think Duncan noticed because he then said "So you wanna walk with me then?" I blushed even harder. "Well since I have nothing better to do." I saw him smirk. He grabbed my hand and ran into the woods. Once he stopped I slapped his cheek he then picked me up (bridal style) and threw me into a pile of leaves. "AH!" I screamed… but in a happy way. I pulled him in with me. I felt his body press against mine and his hot breath on my face. I started to blush…DEEPLY. "D-Duncan." I said. He didn't say anything. He just moved his mouth closer to mine. Until finally he moved to my ear and said "…Your it!" he's such a child. He jumped out and ran away to a cave. Luckily I saw him before he disappeared. I darted after him. I slowed my pace when I found no one was there.

Duncan's POV:

I was hiding behind a boulder near the entrance. I saw Courtney acting like she couldn't find out where she was. So, being the type of person I am I decided to scare her even more by calmly saying her nickname (witch I made) "Princess…Princess…Princess!" I said. I snickered a little in-between the calls. Luckily for me this cave was fragile and the echoes made some rocks cave us in. I have to be truthful, I jumped a little when that happened, and I went out from behind the boulder. There were little pebbles on me o I brushed them off when I came out. I think Courtney must've thought I got hurt because she dashed over to my side and held my face with her hands. Her hands were warm. And her big onyx eyes looking into mine. "Oh my gosh Duncan are you ok?!" I heard her say with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine! And you princess?" I said. I may have crossed the line.

"DUNCAN! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED."

"Well I do ok?!" she said. I could see she was about to cry. No-ones ever cared about me like this since DJ thought I drowned. "Courtney..Are you ok?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment "You…Said my name!" she was shocked and happy at the same time. "but why didn't you just call me princess like you did and hour ago?"

.

.

.

I then said nothing I would never regret " because… I love you."

** WARNING:**

**OK! Galaxy here! Or whoever you think I am? Anyways, This story is going to be focused on a ROMANTIC COMEDY! (For those of you who can't handle a romantic/comedy/action/thing you must leave now)**

**Duncan: Bye!**

**Not you! You're already in the story!**

**Courtney: Well I for one can handle it! Unlike Mr. Softy over there!**

**Oh shut up you two and listen to the story! Anyways this is Courtney's point of view**

* * *

****Courtney's POV:

I woke up this morning to hear the sound of Hannah Montana. My 6 year old sister, Lindsay, was watching it ALL NIGHT.I AM 10 YEARS OLDER THAN HER! THAT MOVIE IS L-A-M-E! But, since me and Lindsay sleep in the same room, I had to move to the couch." Ughh." I was super tired. "COURTNEY! I THINK THE T.V'S BROKEN!" I heard Lindsay Scream. "THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THAT STUPID HANNAH MONTANA ALL NIGHT!" I screamed back. I heard Lindsay start sobbing. Since I was the only one who took care of Lindsay (My mom and dad went out to a happy hour one night and my dad got really drunk, He tried to drive home but killed my mom and got himself arrested for life.) I had to soothe her. But every time I tried she got louder and louder. All of a sudden I got a knock at the door. "hey can you keep it down here? I can hear that sob story through my head phones." The guy said. Even though we were neighbors I didn't know him. But he was very attractive to me. He had green dyed hair, piercings, a dog collar, and a skull shirt with jeans.

"And umm who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Duncan, and who are little miss princess?" he asked in a condescending way. It made me smaller on the inside instead of being the tall person I am on the inside, usually doing things by myself.

"My name is Courtney, nice to meet you...Duncan"

"Pleasures all mine **_princess_** " He said. That made me blush on the inside but I wanted to play hard to get so, I just scowled at him.

"Bye Duncan. See you next time there's a loud noise."

"Bye...Princess!" He ran away from the door but not fast enough to not hear me curse at him. I went into Lindsay's Room/My room and plopped on my bottom bunk.

"You're welcome" Lindsay said as she looked at her fingers.

I blushed.

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"I just now met her and I think she's cool. She's feisty and is really sweet too. It's odd but you know me." I said to my roommate, DJ.

"No you don't think she's cool!"

"yes I do, and nothing more."

"You"

"No"

"LOVE"

"NOO!"

"HER!"

I gave him a stern look then said, "maybe I do! But If so..WHY DO YOU CARE!?"

"Because I'm your room-mate!"DJ replied. I then put up my middle finger and walked out the door. I think DJ ignored the whole middle finger thing because he then said, "Were are you going?" " I'm going for a walk!"

"OK THEN IM GOING TO GET CHINESE FOOD! YOU WANT THE USUAL?"

"YEAH THAT"S FINE!"

I didn't exactly know why we were screaming, but I got my leather jacket and headed out.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

After Lindsay and me had a hug battle about how I "didn't" like Duncan. So to clear my mind I went for a walk. "GET ME SOME SOUP WHILE YOUR OUT!" Lindsay screamed from across the hallway. "OK!" I screamed back. I put on a little jacket with a heart on the chest pocket and left. There was a cold wind it nipped at my nose. I giggled smiled and hopped off my porch…only to see Duncan. "Hey, YOU, were are you going?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just going for a walk in the woods. Princess"

"I was…just about to go there too…" I said sheepishly. I couldn't hold back my huge blush. It was normal red. I think Duncan noticed because he then said "So you wanna walk with me then?" I blushed even harder. "Well since I have nothing better to do." I saw him smirk. He grabbed my hand and ran into the woods. Once he stopped I slapped his cheek he then picked me up (bridal style) and threw me into a pile of leaves. "AH!" I screamed… but in a happy way. I pulled him in with me. I felt his body press against mine and his hot breath on my face. I started to blush…DEEPLY. "D-Duncan." I said. He didn't say anything. He just moved his mouth closer to mine. Until finally he moved to my ear and said "…Your it!" he's such a child. He jumped out and ran away to a cave. Luckily I saw him before he disappeared. I darted after him. I slowed my pace when I found no one was there.

Duncan's POV:

I was hiding behind a boulder near the entrance. I saw Courtney acting like she couldn't find out where she was. So, being the type of person I am I decided to scare her even more by calmly saying her nickname (witch I made) "Princess…Princess…Princess!" I said. I snickered a little in-between the calls. Luckily for me this cave was fragile and the echoes made some rocks cave us in. I have to be truthful, I jumped a little when that happened, and I went out from behind the boulder. There were little pebbles on me o I brushed them off when I came out. I think Courtney must've thought I got hurt because she dashed over to my side and held my face with her hands. Her hands were warm. And her big onyx eyes looking into mine. "Oh my gosh Duncan are you ok?!" I heard her say with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine! And you princess?" I said. I may have crossed the line.

"DUNCAN! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED."

"Well I do ok?!" she said. I could see she was about to cry. No-ones ever cared about me like this since DJ thought I drowned. "Courtney..Are you ok?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment "You…Said my name!" she was shocked and happy at the same time. "but why didn't you just call me princess like you did and hour ago?"

.

.

.

I then said nothing I would never regret " because… I love you."

** WOW! WAY TO MAKE A PUNK FEEL GUSHY!**

**Duncan: I have some words to say to galaxy**

***screams curse words at me***

**HEY! YOU DO KNOW I CAN DELETE YOUR CHARACTER!**

**Duncan: *utters something* fine**

**Courtney: Stop being a butt galaxy!**

**I'M NOT A BUTT! I JUST LIKE TELLING THE COLD TRUTH TO SOME PEOPLE**

**Cody: Umm hello are you gonna finish this authors note?**

**Oh right! next part coming up! rated T for this next part! (maybe M I'm not sure!)**

Courtney's POV:

I choked. Not because I didn't like him. But because I was astonished. I moved my face closer to his, until I finally kissed him. His eyes widened, then slowly closed. I moved me head away, but he pulled me back in. We couldn't stop the kiss. Then he slid his tongue into my mouth. I slid mine into his. We made out for five minutes. We stepped away to catch our breath. Duncan pulled out a knife and dug us out. "Wait you had that all along?!" I shouted frustrated at him.

"I know, but if I dug us out to early we would have had to stop our kiss." He said seductively. All I could do at that time was blush. "Till tomorrow… Princess" Duncan sang and then he ran home

Authors POV:

So Duncan and Courtney were boyfriend and girlfriend, then they got married and had a baby. They named HER Gwen. Lindsay and DJ became best buds forever (I'm not joking) and every kept living their lives. Until Heather (an arch enemy to everyone) killed Duncan and Courtney… Heather is no burning down in hell while her flesh slowly gets ripped off by the demons that used to be her soul (I was mad when I wrote this part). DJ and Lindsay soon got married in their 30's and had a baby named Zoey (TDROTI).

**WOW! I know my writing sucks but on word this is like 5 pages so plz review something nice!**

**Duncan:keep that in mind viewers..AND NO TABOO WORDS!**


	4. stuck with the guy of my dreams

** WARNING:**

**OK! Galaxy here! Or whoever you think I am? Anyways, This story is going to be focused on a ROMANTIC COMEDY! (For those of you who can't handle a romantic/comedy/action/thing you must leave now)**

**Duncan: Bye!**

**Not you! You're already in the story!**

**Courtney: Well I for one can handle it! Unlike Mr. Softy over there!**

**Oh shut up you two and listen to the story! Anyways this is Courtney's point of view**

* * *

****Courtney's POV:

I woke up this morning to hear the sound of Hannah Montana. My 6 year old sister, Lindsay, was watching it ALL NIGHT.I AM 10 YEARS OLDER THAN HER! THAT MOVIE IS L-A-M-E! But, since me and Lindsay sleep in the same room, I had to move to the couch." Ughh." I was super tired. "COURTNEY! I THINK THE T.V'S BROKEN!" I heard Lindsay Scream. "THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THAT STUPID HANNAH MONTANA ALL NIGHT!" I screamed back. I heard Lindsay start sobbing. Since I was the only one who took care of Lindsay (My mom and dad went out to a happy hour one night and my dad got really drunk, He tried to drive home but killed my mom and got himself arrested for life.) I had to soothe her. But every time I tried she got louder and louder. All of a sudden I got a knock at the door. "hey can you keep it down here? I can hear that sob story through my head phones." The guy said. Even though we were neighbors I didn't know him. But he was very attractive to me. He had green dyed hair, piercings, a dog collar, and a skull shirt with jeans.

"And umm who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Duncan, and who are little miss princess?" he asked in a condescending way. It made me smaller on the inside instead of being the tall person I am on the inside, usually doing things by myself.

"My name is Courtney, nice to meet you...Duncan"

"Pleasures all mine **_princess_** " He said. That made me blush on the inside but I wanted to play hard to get so, I just scowled at him.

"Bye Duncan. See you next time there's a loud noise."

"Bye...Princess!" He ran away from the door but not fast enough to not hear me curse at him. I went into Lindsay's Room/My room and plopped on my bottom bunk.

"You're welcome" Lindsay said as she looked at her fingers.

I blushed.

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"I just now met her and I think she's cool. She's feisty and is really sweet too. It's odd but you know me." I said to my roommate, DJ.

"No you don't think she's cool!"

"yes I do, and nothing more."

"You"

"No"

"LOVE"

"NOO!"

"HER!"

I gave him a stern look then said, "maybe I do! But If so..WHY DO YOU CARE!?"

"Because I'm your room-mate!"DJ replied. I then put up my middle finger and walked out the door. I think DJ ignored the whole middle finger thing because he then said, "Were are you going?" " I'm going for a walk!"

"OK THEN IM GOING TO GET CHINESE FOOD! YOU WANT THE USUAL?"

"YEAH THAT"S FINE!"

I didn't exactly know why we were screaming, but I got my leather jacket and headed out.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

After Lindsay and me had a hug battle about how I "didn't" like Duncan. So to clear my mind I went for a walk. "GET ME SOME SOUP WHILE YOUR OUT!" Lindsay screamed from across the hallway. "OK!" I screamed back. I put on a little jacket with a heart on the chest pocket and left. There was a cold wind it nipped at my nose. I giggled smiled and hopped off my porch…only to see Duncan. "Hey, YOU, were are you going?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just going for a walk in the woods. Princess"

"I was…just about to go there too…" I said sheepishly. I couldn't hold back my huge blush. It was normal red. I think Duncan noticed because he then said "So you wanna walk with me then?" I blushed even harder. "Well since I have nothing better to do." I saw him smirk. He grabbed my hand and ran into the woods. Once he stopped I slapped his cheek he then picked me up (bridal style) and threw me into a pile of leaves. "AH!" I screamed… but in a happy way. I pulled him in with me. I felt his body press against mine and his hot breath on my face. I started to blush…DEEPLY. "D-Duncan." I said. He didn't say anything. He just moved his mouth closer to mine. Until finally he moved to my ear and said "…Your it!" he's such a child. He jumped out and ran away to a cave. Luckily I saw him before he disappeared. I darted after him. I slowed my pace when I found no one was there.

Duncan's POV:

I was hiding behind a boulder near the entrance. I saw Courtney acting like she couldn't find out where she was. So, being the type of person I am I decided to scare her even more by calmly saying her nickname (witch I made) "Princess…Princess…Princess!" I said. I snickered a little in-between the calls. Luckily for me this cave was fragile and the echoes made some rocks cave us in. I have to be truthful, I jumped a little when that happened, and I went out from behind the boulder. There were little pebbles on me o I brushed them off when I came out. I think Courtney must've thought I got hurt because she dashed over to my side and held my face with her hands. Her hands were warm. And her big onyx eyes looking into mine. "Oh my gosh Duncan are you ok?!" I heard her say with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine! And you princess?" I said. I may have crossed the line.

"DUNCAN! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED."

"Well I do ok?!" she said. I could see she was about to cry. No-ones ever cared about me like this since DJ thought I drowned. "Courtney..Are you ok?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment "You…Said my name!" she was shocked and happy at the same time. "but why didn't you just call me princess like you did and hour ago?"

.

.

.

I then said nothing I would never regret " because… I love you."

** WARNING:**

**OK! Galaxy here! Or whoever you think I am? Anyways, This story is going to be focused on a ROMANTIC COMEDY! (For those of you who can't handle a romantic/comedy/action/thing you must leave now)**

**Duncan: Bye!**

**Not you! You're already in the story!**

**Courtney: Well I for one can handle it! Unlike Mr. Softy over there!**

**Oh shut up you two and listen to the story! Anyways this is Courtney's point of view**

* * *

****Courtney's POV:

I woke up this morning to hear the sound of Hannah Montana. My 6 year old sister, Lindsay, was watching it ALL NIGHT.I AM 10 YEARS OLDER THAN HER! THAT MOVIE IS L-A-M-E! But, since me and Lindsay sleep in the same room, I had to move to the couch." Ughh." I was super tired. "COURTNEY! I THINK THE T.V'S BROKEN!" I heard Lindsay Scream. "THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THAT STUPID HANNAH MONTANA ALL NIGHT!" I screamed back. I heard Lindsay start sobbing. Since I was the only one who took care of Lindsay (My mom and dad went out to a happy hour one night and my dad got really drunk, He tried to drive home but killed my mom and got himself arrested for life.) I had to soothe her. But every time I tried she got louder and louder. All of a sudden I got a knock at the door. "hey can you keep it down here? I can hear that sob story through my head phones." The guy said. Even though we were neighbors I didn't know him. But he was very attractive to me. He had green dyed hair, piercings, a dog collar, and a skull shirt with jeans.

"And umm who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Duncan, and who are little miss princess?" he asked in a condescending way. It made me smaller on the inside instead of being the tall person I am on the inside, usually doing things by myself.

"My name is Courtney, nice to meet you...Duncan"

"Pleasures all mine **_princess_** " He said. That made me blush on the inside but I wanted to play hard to get so, I just scowled at him.

"Bye Duncan. See you next time there's a loud noise."

"Bye...Princess!" He ran away from the door but not fast enough to not hear me curse at him. I went into Lindsay's Room/My room and plopped on my bottom bunk.

"You're welcome" Lindsay said as she looked at her fingers.

I blushed.

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"I just now met her and I think she's cool. She's feisty and is really sweet too. It's odd but you know me." I said to my roommate, DJ.

"No you don't think she's cool!"

"yes I do, and nothing more."

"You"

"No"

"LOVE"

"NOO!"

"HER!"

I gave him a stern look then said, "maybe I do! But If so..WHY DO YOU CARE!?"

"Because I'm your room-mate!"DJ replied. I then put up my middle finger and walked out the door. I think DJ ignored the whole middle finger thing because he then said, "Were are you going?" " I'm going for a walk!"

"OK THEN IM GOING TO GET CHINESE FOOD! YOU WANT THE USUAL?"

"YEAH THAT"S FINE!"

I didn't exactly know why we were screaming, but I got my leather jacket and headed out.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

After Lindsay and me had a hug battle about how I "didn't" like Duncan. So to clear my mind I went for a walk. "GET ME SOME SOUP WHILE YOUR OUT!" Lindsay screamed from across the hallway. "OK!" I screamed back. I put on a little jacket with a heart on the chest pocket and left. There was a cold wind it nipped at my nose. I giggled smiled and hopped off my porch…only to see Duncan. "Hey, YOU, were are you going?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just going for a walk in the woods. Princess"

"I was…just about to go there too…" I said sheepishly. I couldn't hold back my huge blush. It was normal red. I think Duncan noticed because he then said "So you wanna walk with me then?" I blushed even harder. "Well since I have nothing better to do." I saw him smirk. He grabbed my hand and ran into the woods. Once he stopped I slapped his cheek he then picked me up (bridal style) and threw me into a pile of leaves. "AH!" I screamed… but in a happy way. I pulled him in with me. I felt his body press against mine and his hot breath on my face. I started to blush…DEEPLY. "D-Duncan." I said. He didn't say anything. He just moved his mouth closer to mine. Until finally he moved to my ear and said "…Your it!" he's such a child. He jumped out and ran away to a cave. Luckily I saw him before he disappeared. I darted after him. I slowed my pace when I found no one was there.

Duncan's POV:

I was hiding behind a boulder near the entrance. I saw Courtney acting like she couldn't find out where she was. So, being the type of person I am I decided to scare her even more by calmly saying her nickname (witch I made) "Princess…Princess…Princess!" I said. I snickered a little in-between the calls. Luckily for me this cave was fragile and the echoes made some rocks cave us in. I have to be truthful, I jumped a little when that happened, and I went out from behind the boulder. There were little pebbles on me o I brushed them off when I came out. I think Courtney must've thought I got hurt because she dashed over to my side and held my face with her hands. Her hands were warm. And her big onyx eyes looking into mine. "Oh my gosh Duncan are you ok?!" I heard her say with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine! And you princess?" I said. I may have crossed the line.

"DUNCAN! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED."

"Well I do ok?!" she said. I could see she was about to cry. No-ones ever cared about me like this since DJ thought I drowned. "Courtney..Are you ok?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment "You…Said my name!" she was shocked and happy at the same time. "but why didn't you just call me princess like you did and hour ago?"

.

.

.

I then said nothing I would never regret " because… I love you."

** WOW! WAY TO MAKE A PUNK FEEL GUSHY!**

**Duncan: I have some words to say to galaxy**

***screams curse words at me***

**HEY! YOU DO KNOW I CAN DELETE YOUR CHARACTER!**

**Duncan: *utters something* fine**

**Courtney: Stop being a butt galaxy!**

**I'M NOT A BUTT! I JUST LIKE TELLING THE COLD TRUTH TO SOME PEOPLE**

**Cody: Umm hello are you gonna finish this authors note?**

**Oh right! next part coming up! rated T for this next part! (maybe M I'm not sure!)**

Courtney's POV:

I choked. Not because I didn't like him. But because I was astonished. I moved my face closer to his, until I finally kissed him. His eyes widened, then slowly closed. I moved me head away, but he pulled me back in. We couldn't stop the kiss. Then he slid his tongue into my mouth. I slid mine into his. We made out for five minutes. We stepped away to catch our breath. Duncan pulled out a knife and dug us out. "Wait you had that all along?!" I shouted frustrated at him.

"I know, but if I dug us out to early we would have had to stop our kiss." He said seductively. All I could do at that time was blush. "Till tomorrow… Princess" Duncan sang and then he ran home

Authors POV:

So Duncan and Courtney were boyfriend and girlfriend, then they got married and had a baby. They named HER Gwen. Lindsay and DJ became best buds forever (I'm not joking) and every kept living their lives. Until Heather (an arch enemy to everyone) killed Duncan and Courtney… Heather is no burning down in hell while her flesh slowly gets ripped off by the demons that used to be her soul (I was mad when I wrote this part). DJ and Lindsay soon got married in their 30's and had a baby named Zoey (TDROTI).

**WOW! I know my writing sucks but on word this is like 5 pages so plz review something nice!**

**Duncan:keep that in mind viewers..AND NO TABOO WORDS!**


	5. AfterLifeReview

** WARNING:**

**OK! Galaxy here! Or whoever you think I am? Anyways, This story is going to be focused on a ROMANTIC COMEDY! (For those of you who can't handle a romantic/comedy/action/thing you must leave now)**

**Duncan: Bye!**

**Not you! You're already in the story!**

**Courtney: Well I for one can handle it! Unlike Mr. Softy over there!**

**Oh shut up you two and listen to the story! Anyways this is Courtney's point of view**

* * *

****Courtney's POV:

I woke up this morning to hear the sound of Hannah Montana. My 6 year old sister, Lindsay, was watching it ALL NIGHT.I AM 10 YEARS OLDER THAN HER! THAT MOVIE IS L-A-M-E! But, since me and Lindsay sleep in the same room, I had to move to the couch." Ughh." I was super tired. "COURTNEY! I THINK THE T.V'S BROKEN!" I heard Lindsay Scream. "THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THAT STUPID HANNAH MONTANA ALL NIGHT!" I screamed back. I heard Lindsay start sobbing. Since I was the only one who took care of Lindsay (My mom and dad went out to a happy hour one night and my dad got really drunk, He tried to drive home but killed my mom and got himself arrested for life.) I had to soothe her. But every time I tried she got louder and louder. All of a sudden I got a knock at the door. "hey can you keep it down here? I can hear that sob story through my head phones." The guy said. Even though we were neighbors I didn't know him. But he was very attractive to me. He had green dyed hair, piercings, a dog collar, and a skull shirt with jeans.

"And umm who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Duncan, and who are little miss princess?" he asked in a condescending way. It made me smaller on the inside instead of being the tall person I am on the inside, usually doing things by myself.

"My name is Courtney, nice to meet you...Duncan"

"Pleasures all mine **_princess_** " He said. That made me blush on the inside but I wanted to play hard to get so, I just scowled at him.

"Bye Duncan. See you next time there's a loud noise."

"Bye...Princess!" He ran away from the door but not fast enough to not hear me curse at him. I went into Lindsay's Room/My room and plopped on my bottom bunk.

"You're welcome" Lindsay said as she looked at her fingers.

I blushed.

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"I just now met her and I think she's cool. She's feisty and is really sweet too. It's odd but you know me." I said to my roommate, DJ.

"No you don't think she's cool!"

"yes I do, and nothing more."

"You"

"No"

"LOVE"

"NOO!"

"HER!"

I gave him a stern look then said, "maybe I do! But If so..WHY DO YOU CARE!?"

"Because I'm your room-mate!"DJ replied. I then put up my middle finger and walked out the door. I think DJ ignored the whole middle finger thing because he then said, "Were are you going?" " I'm going for a walk!"

"OK THEN IM GOING TO GET CHINESE FOOD! YOU WANT THE USUAL?"

"YEAH THAT"S FINE!"

I didn't exactly know why we were screaming, but I got my leather jacket and headed out.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

After Lindsay and me had a hug battle about how I "didn't" like Duncan. So to clear my mind I went for a walk. "GET ME SOME SOUP WHILE YOUR OUT!" Lindsay screamed from across the hallway. "OK!" I screamed back. I put on a little jacket with a heart on the chest pocket and left. There was a cold wind it nipped at my nose. I giggled smiled and hopped off my porch…only to see Duncan. "Hey, YOU, were are you going?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just going for a walk in the woods. Princess"

"I was…just about to go there too…" I said sheepishly. I couldn't hold back my huge blush. It was normal red. I think Duncan noticed because he then said "So you wanna walk with me then?" I blushed even harder. "Well since I have nothing better to do." I saw him smirk. He grabbed my hand and ran into the woods. Once he stopped I slapped his cheek he then picked me up (bridal style) and threw me into a pile of leaves. "AH!" I screamed… but in a happy way. I pulled him in with me. I felt his body press against mine and his hot breath on my face. I started to blush…DEEPLY. "D-Duncan." I said. He didn't say anything. He just moved his mouth closer to mine. Until finally he moved to my ear and said "…Your it!" he's such a child. He jumped out and ran away to a cave. Luckily I saw him before he disappeared. I darted after him. I slowed my pace when I found no one was there.

Duncan's POV:

I was hiding behind a boulder near the entrance. I saw Courtney acting like she couldn't find out where she was. So, being the type of person I am I decided to scare her even more by calmly saying her nickname (witch I made) "Princess…Princess…Princess!" I said. I snickered a little in-between the calls. Luckily for me this cave was fragile and the echoes made some rocks cave us in. I have to be truthful, I jumped a little when that happened, and I went out from behind the boulder. There were little pebbles on me o I brushed them off when I came out. I think Courtney must've thought I got hurt because she dashed over to my side and held my face with her hands. Her hands were warm. And her big onyx eyes looking into mine. "Oh my gosh Duncan are you ok?!" I heard her say with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine! And you princess?" I said. I may have crossed the line.

"DUNCAN! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED."

"Well I do ok?!" she said. I could see she was about to cry. No-ones ever cared about me like this since DJ thought I drowned. "Courtney..Are you ok?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment "You…Said my name!" she was shocked and happy at the same time. "but why didn't you just call me princess like you did and hour ago?"

.

.

.

I then said nothing I would never regret " because… I love you."

** WARNING:**

**OK! Galaxy here! Or whoever you think I am? Anyways, This story is going to be focused on a ROMANTIC COMEDY! (For those of you who can't handle a romantic/comedy/action/thing you must leave now)**

**Duncan: Bye!**

**Not you! You're already in the story!**

**Courtney: Well I for one can handle it! Unlike Mr. Softy over there!**

**Oh shut up you two and listen to the story! Anyways this is Courtney's point of view**

* * *

****Courtney's POV:

I woke up this morning to hear the sound of Hannah Montana. My 6 year old sister, Lindsay, was watching it ALL NIGHT.I AM 10 YEARS OLDER THAN HER! THAT MOVIE IS L-A-M-E! But, since me and Lindsay sleep in the same room, I had to move to the couch." Ughh." I was super tired. "COURTNEY! I THINK THE T.V'S BROKEN!" I heard Lindsay Scream. "THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THAT STUPID HANNAH MONTANA ALL NIGHT!" I screamed back. I heard Lindsay start sobbing. Since I was the only one who took care of Lindsay (My mom and dad went out to a happy hour one night and my dad got really drunk, He tried to drive home but killed my mom and got himself arrested for life.) I had to soothe her. But every time I tried she got louder and louder. All of a sudden I got a knock at the door. "hey can you keep it down here? I can hear that sob story through my head phones." The guy said. Even though we were neighbors I didn't know him. But he was very attractive to me. He had green dyed hair, piercings, a dog collar, and a skull shirt with jeans.

"And umm who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Duncan, and who are little miss princess?" he asked in a condescending way. It made me smaller on the inside instead of being the tall person I am on the inside, usually doing things by myself.

"My name is Courtney, nice to meet you...Duncan"

"Pleasures all mine **_princess_** " He said. That made me blush on the inside but I wanted to play hard to get so, I just scowled at him.

"Bye Duncan. See you next time there's a loud noise."

"Bye...Princess!" He ran away from the door but not fast enough to not hear me curse at him. I went into Lindsay's Room/My room and plopped on my bottom bunk.

"You're welcome" Lindsay said as she looked at her fingers.

I blushed.

* * *

Duncan's POV:

"I just now met her and I think she's cool. She's feisty and is really sweet too. It's odd but you know me." I said to my roommate, DJ.

"No you don't think she's cool!"

"yes I do, and nothing more."

"You"

"No"

"LOVE"

"NOO!"

"HER!"

I gave him a stern look then said, "maybe I do! But If so..WHY DO YOU CARE!?"

"Because I'm your room-mate!"DJ replied. I then put up my middle finger and walked out the door. I think DJ ignored the whole middle finger thing because he then said, "Were are you going?" " I'm going for a walk!"

"OK THEN IM GOING TO GET CHINESE FOOD! YOU WANT THE USUAL?"

"YEAH THAT"S FINE!"

I didn't exactly know why we were screaming, but I got my leather jacket and headed out.

* * *

Courtney's POV:

After Lindsay and me had a hug battle about how I "didn't" like Duncan. So to clear my mind I went for a walk. "GET ME SOME SOUP WHILE YOUR OUT!" Lindsay screamed from across the hallway. "OK!" I screamed back. I put on a little jacket with a heart on the chest pocket and left. There was a cold wind it nipped at my nose. I giggled smiled and hopped off my porch…only to see Duncan. "Hey, YOU, were are you going?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just going for a walk in the woods. Princess"

"I was…just about to go there too…" I said sheepishly. I couldn't hold back my huge blush. It was normal red. I think Duncan noticed because he then said "So you wanna walk with me then?" I blushed even harder. "Well since I have nothing better to do." I saw him smirk. He grabbed my hand and ran into the woods. Once he stopped I slapped his cheek he then picked me up (bridal style) and threw me into a pile of leaves. "AH!" I screamed… but in a happy way. I pulled him in with me. I felt his body press against mine and his hot breath on my face. I started to blush…DEEPLY. "D-Duncan." I said. He didn't say anything. He just moved his mouth closer to mine. Until finally he moved to my ear and said "…Your it!" he's such a child. He jumped out and ran away to a cave. Luckily I saw him before he disappeared. I darted after him. I slowed my pace when I found no one was there.

Duncan's POV:

I was hiding behind a boulder near the entrance. I saw Courtney acting like she couldn't find out where she was. So, being the type of person I am I decided to scare her even more by calmly saying her nickname (witch I made) "Princess…Princess…Princess!" I said. I snickered a little in-between the calls. Luckily for me this cave was fragile and the echoes made some rocks cave us in. I have to be truthful, I jumped a little when that happened, and I went out from behind the boulder. There were little pebbles on me o I brushed them off when I came out. I think Courtney must've thought I got hurt because she dashed over to my side and held my face with her hands. Her hands were warm. And her big onyx eyes looking into mine. "Oh my gosh Duncan are you ok?!" I heard her say with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine! And you princess?" I said. I may have crossed the line.

"DUNCAN! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED."

"Well I do ok?!" she said. I could see she was about to cry. No-ones ever cared about me like this since DJ thought I drowned. "Courtney..Are you ok?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment "You…Said my name!" she was shocked and happy at the same time. "but why didn't you just call me princess like you did and hour ago?"

.

.

.

I then said nothing I would never regret " because… I love you."

** WOW! WAY TO MAKE A PUNK FEEL GUSHY!**

**Duncan: I have some words to say to galaxy**

***screams curse words at me***

**HEY! YOU DO KNOW I CAN DELETE YOUR CHARACTER!**

**Duncan: *utters something* fine**

**Courtney: Stop being a butt galaxy!**

**I'M NOT A BUTT! I JUST LIKE TELLING THE COLD TRUTH TO SOME PEOPLE**

**Cody: Umm hello are you gonna finish this authors note?**

**Oh right! next part coming up! rated T for this next part! (maybe M I'm not sure!)**

Courtney's POV:

I choked. Not because I didn't like him. But because I was astonished. I moved my face closer to his, until I finally kissed him. His eyes widened, then slowly closed. I moved me head away, but he pulled me back in. We couldn't stop the kiss. Then he slid his tongue into my mouth. I slid mine into his. We made out for five minutes. We stepped away to catch our breath. Duncan pulled out a knife and dug us out. "Wait you had that all along?!" I shouted frustrated at him.

"I know, but if I dug us out to early we would have had to stop our kiss." He said seductively. All I could do at that time was blush. "Till tomorrow… Princess" Duncan sang and then he ran home

Authors POV:

So Duncan and Courtney were boyfriend and girlfriend, then they got married and had a baby. They named HER Gwen. Lindsay and DJ became best buds forever (I'm not joking) and every kept living their lives. Until Heather (an arch enemy to everyone) killed Duncan and Courtney… Heather is no burning down in hell while her flesh slowly gets ripped off by the demons that used to be her soul (I was mad when I wrote this part). DJ and Lindsay soon got married in their 30's and had a baby named Zoey (TDROTI).

**WOW! I know my writing sucks but on word this is like 5 pages so plz review something nice!**

**Duncan:keep that in mind viewers..AND NO TABOO WORDS!**


End file.
